


Vous devez être mon étoile Filante

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki lets Tsukiyama eat him without taking a bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous devez être mon étoile Filante

**Author's Note:**

> this is before kaneki turns into a badass bc sometimes i really miss him being innocent

It’s hot.

He’s panting against his satin sheets, shivering as the sweat trickles down the curves of his spine and the whimpers that leave his mouth are lewd enough that if he were thinking straight, he’d be beet red from embarrassment and _is it just him or is it really hot?_

“Tsukiyama” he whines and his thighs twitch as they’re being held apart. The blush against his cheeks reddens when the other leans in close and takes a deep inhale near his slick. Tsukiyama licks his lips, anticipating the taste, hoping Kaneki would taste as good as he smelled. Kaneki yelps when Tsukiyama takes an experimental lick against his hole, testing out the waters and the one-eyed ghoul swears he hears the Gourmet groan quietly.

“Oh… Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama whispers, feeling like he’s intoxicated from the taste on the tip of his tongue and the scent Kaneki is emitting. He’s not as patient as he wishes he could be, but how could he resist when such erotic figure like Kaneki-kun was letting Tsukiyama do such lewd things to him?  
Kaneki whimpers as Tsukiyama begins to lick the slick on his hole. He grinds himself down on Tsukiyama’s tongue and the Alpha pushes into his hole, moaning as he feels himself getting getting lost in Kaneki’s sweet flavour.

He thanks the heavens above for Kaneki’s gift of being an Omega and Tsukiyama being an Alpha.

Whenever he tells Kaneki _‘its fate’_ , the younger laughs and begs to differ. But sometimes when they’re apart (When Tsukiyama is occupied with his busy schedule of making three-course meals out of people and Kaneki working at Anteiku picking up the broken dishes after Nishiki and Touka’s daily brawl) Kaneki really does take his words into his consideration. Maybe it really _was_ fate that had brought them together. The way Tsukiyama skin feels against him, how their hands fit together perfectly and how Tsukiyama feels inside of him makes Kaneki think Tsukiyama was made just for him.

“Tsukiyama,” the Gourmet grunts when his name is called with such desire. “More… Please!” Kaneki whines as Tsukiyama complies. Delving his tongue deeper inside of his heat and flicking it against the spot that Tsukiyama knows too well. He places a hand over his stomach as he feels the heat rising in the pit of it and he is _so_ eager to get filled by this man eating him out but the Alpha is enjoying himself as much as Kaneki is, so he manages to bear through the unbearable sexual desire he has.

The Alpha seems to be lost in his own world. Finally, being able to enjoy Kaneki without tainting his precious ivory skin he is clearly savouring the moment. He momentarily takes his tongue out to lick up the slick that had run down Kaneki’s thighs and quickly returns to being inside of Kaneki.

When Tsukiyama’s eyes begin to roll he pulls away from the Omega, knowing he’s beginning to get far too inebriated on Kaneki. He licks the slick around his lips, panting heavily before wiping his mouth. Tsukiyama’s smile is endearing and he laughs smugly while he positions himself above Kaneki, leaning down so close that his lips are ghosting Kaneki’s own.

“Kaneki-kun, you taste so good,” The Alpha kisses the other gently, nibbling his bottom lip as he pulls away. “I could eat you for the rest of my life and never get sick of you.” His hands slide up from Kaneki’s hips to settle on his waist. Kaneki moans when Tsukiyama kisses him again feverishly, he’s quick to open his mouth for Tsukiyama’s tongue and he too tastes himself. The younger melts when Tsukiyama’s arms wrap around his waist and he presses their bodies together. As Kaneki moans in Tsukiyama’s mouth, his hands end up in the Alpha’s hair and Kaneki tugs it a bit before he lets go and positions them on his chest. Kaneki whines when Tsukiyama pulls away, leaning his head forward for Tsukiyama to continue kissing him while his eyes are glassy and his lips are pink and more swollen than usual. Tsukiyama smirks.

“Kaneki-kun, I really want to put it in you,” He grinds his cock against Kaneki’s wet hole and the omega lets out a loud moan that he wouldn’t have been able to muffle even if he had tried.

He leans closer to Kaneki’s neck, pressing a sloppy kiss against it. “I really, _really_ want to put it in you.” Tsukiyama coos before he sucks on the place he had kissed, Kaneki writhing against his cock all the while whimpering in his feeble voice.

“Can I put it in you, Kaneki-kun?” The Alpha asks, and he feels Kaneki nod his head impatiently. Kaneki knew Tsukiyama was too cruel to fuck him with just a mere nod, but he was hoping that maybe his Alpha was feeling generous.

Tsukiyama’s hips stopped, but his kisses against Kaneki’s neck didn’t.

“Kaneki-kun, May I please make love to you?” Kaneki bites his lip and arches his back. His urge to get to get filled is unbearable at this point.

“Yes, P-Please fuck me, Tsukiyama.” Tsukiyama takes a moment to gaze upon the boy beneath him. His hair is messy and unruly, eyebrows furrowed, love bites all over his body, there’s tears welling up in his eyes and Tsukiyama still thinks he’s the epitome of perfection.

“ _Mon chéri_.”  Tsukiyama sinks his cock into Kaneki’s hole, listening to Kaneki’s long whine as it reaches the hilt. He wastes no time and begins vigorously thrusting in and out of Kaneki; the latter moaning all the while.

“Tsukiyama!” He yelps as he begins to get lost in the overwhelming pleasure he’s getting from being fucked. Tsukiyama fits inside of him snugly and he tries to match Tsukiyama’s energetic pace. The sound of skin slapping skin only arouses him more.

He tilts his head, nudging Tsukiyama’s nose and seals their lips together in an intense kiss. Kaneki’s moans being drowned out in Tsukiyama’s mouth. The alpha flicks his tongue against Kaneki’s and grunts when he gets a taste of Kaneki again. He tastes _so_ good and before he knows it, he’s gripping Kaneki’s waist so hard that he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s bruised tomorrow. Tsukiyama is getting too lost in Kaneki’s flavour that his thrusts are getting irregular and he can’t bear to stop.

But, Kaneki breaks their kiss anyway and Tsukiyama groans in displeasure. Kaneki squirms when Tsukiyama’s hands start squeezing his ass. The constant kneading on his sensitive ass made Kaneki even wetter.

“Yes! Harder!” Kaneki yells with Tsukiyama gladly obliging. Tsukiyama is moving inside him so quickly that Kaneki begins to feel a burning sensation but ignores it. His slick is making Tsukiyama’s thrusts sound wet and sloppy.

Kaneki loves that Tsukiyama is such a passionate Alpha. He digs his nails into Tsukiyama’s back, whining his name as he’s being fucked so hard that tears start trailing down his burning cheeks.

“Fuck me, Fuck me, Tsukiyama!” The alpha is panting harder than usual, and he feels his cock swelling.

“Kaneki-kun I’m going to knot you, is that okay?” They both know the consequences of knotting, but how could he not when Kaneki was moaning and pressing his chest against him so beautifully that Tsukiyama is sort of glad he didn’t eat Kaneki as soon as he wanted to.

“Knot me, Knot me!” Kaneki yells as he too feels the Alpha’s cock swelling inside of him. He begs without feeling a hint of shame because, _oh god_ he yearns for Tsukiyama’s knot so fucking bad that it’s starting to get painful.

Tsukiyama’s thrusts are erratic now, Kaneki moaning delightfully with each one. Tsukiyama could feel Kaneki getting wetter and wetter by the second, only making Tsukiyama’s knot grow bigger.

“Please, I want you to fill me.” He mewls into the Alpha’s ear, only to whine again when Tsukiyama fucks him harder than he was before. Tsukiyama’s cock is rubbing in all the right places and Kaneki knows he’s going to cum as soon as Tsukiyama fills him with his own cum.

The Alpha takes a moment to caress the sweaty boy beneath him and entwine their fingers. Tsukiyama’s next few thrusts are deep, hard and they catch Kaneki off-guard as he suddenly feels himself cumming as Tsukiyama thrusts harshly inside of him. Kaneki yells the other’s name and it’s almost like music to Tsukiyama’s ears since he jerks inside of Kaneki. He spills his large load inside of him, moaning and adoring the feeling of Kaneki’s muscles tightening around his cock.  

Tsukiyama kisses Kaneki softly, his cock still inside of the omega.

“ _Stellino,_ ” Kaneki sighs as the other talks. “How are you feeling?”

“My stomach hurts.” The younger admits, gasping when Tsukiyama moves down to press a gentle kiss to his stomach.

“Perhaps they’re pregnancy pains?” Tsukiyama’s sultry voice is soothing and Kaneki decides to humour him.

“Maybe they are.”


End file.
